Rizwan Zaman
Rizwan Saqqaf Zaman is an Emirati-Bangladeshi telekinector and psychometric. Born to a Bangladeshi mother and an Emirati father, he spent most of his childhood in Abu Dhabi learning to control his telekinesis powers. He however did not know of his psychometric powers until he moved to Dhaka at the age of 13. Zaman holds citizenship to the UAE and Bangladesh. He currently resides in the cantonment area of Banani DOHS in Dhaka, Bangladesh. Birth Rizwan's mother went into labour late during the night on 12th September 1993. Since the car was unavailable, an ambulance was called for. However, the hospital could not be reached on time and Rizwan had to be delivered by nurses and a doctor at the back of the van. He was born at 2:32 AM local time, and both mother and son were taken to the hospital for a check up. Doctors later confirmed that he was a telekinector after some blood tests. Personal life Parents' divorce Rizwan's father was a drug addict and often hit and abused his wife verbally. He also tried to commit infanticide by trying to kill his younger son Raihan when he was five months old. His mother filed for divorce and moved back to Dhaka taking her two sons with her when Rizwan was 13. His father is currently at a rehabilitation center. Foster brother In 2014 his mother appointed a housekeeper to take care of the house, who came along with her three-year-old son Al Amin. However, she tried to set the house on fire and kill the family after a few days and steal their money. Aliya reported her to the police having her arrested. Feeling sorry for her son, she took him in until he got a proper home, giving Rizwan a foster brother. Al Amin was given the last name Yazdan by his foster mother, meaning "merciful" in Arabic. Cousin Rizwan's younger 4-year-old paternal first cousin Ayaz Taheer (who possesses the power of Empathy) also currently resides with him, as his mother was killed at his birth and his father recently died in a road accident 8 months ago. It is currently undecided whether he will reside with them for life or if it is only foster care. Physical appearance Rizwan is tall, well-built, and bright eyed. He has light brown skin, jet black straight hair and a turned up nose with thin pink lips. Rizwan also has quite large dark brown eyes and a mischievous smile. Powers and Abilities Telekinesis Rizwan is a natural-born telekinector, he inherited from his grandparents (both skilled telekinectors) as none of his parents possess the power. He mastered his powers at the age of ten and is currently at expert level. He is able to move objects using his mind that are extremely long distances away. Rizwan's younger brother Raihan is also a born telekinector, currently at a near-expert level. Psychometry Rizwan is an intermediate psychometric. He discovered he had the power at the age of 13. Rizwan is currently learning to master it. It is unknown where he inherited this from, as none of his ancestors can be traced back to have the power. Skills Architecture Rizwan is currently aiming to be an architect. He attends the Bangladesh University of Engineering and Architecture and is in his third year. Rizwan got interest in the subject at the age of 16 while still in high school. Fencing Rizwan is an intermediate fencer. He took interest in it at the age of 14 after watching his maternal aunt, who teaches at a fencing school. He however states it is just a hobby. He currently takes lessons from his aunt. Trivia *Rizwan is the only known person in his family to be naturally born with two different powers. Category:Non-Tretorian wielders